Tales of a Not-so-popular New girl
by FoxxyUnited12
Summary: Nikki is new at school and things are already going bad.Yet BFFs Chloe and Zoey and boyfriend Brandon are just behing her.Brandon x Nikki. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo,everyone!OK,this is my style of when Nikki was new to her BrandonxNikki and !**

NIKKI'S POV

My mum drops me off at Wechester Country Day(WCD)Middle School."Have a good day at Middle School",she calls to me before driving off.I watch her as her car speeds down the corner.I take a deep breath and walk towards the entrance.I open the door,only to see a lot of teenagers in my I push my way past,I bump into a girl with blonde hair tied into a she turns around,she smiles at me."Oh,youmust be the new kid."But then she stops and looks at me.

"Oh,my,gosh!I LOVE you clothes!"she says.

I can't believe she said that!Especially after spending 5 minutes worrying that what I'm wearing was too,well,UGLY.

"Really?"I ask,smiling.

"Nooooooo",said the girl,then she started laughing.I was sent into people heard it and started laughing !Talk about HUMILIATION!

I blink back tears as I make my way past the crowd to the secetrary to collect my Middle School I leave,I start looking for my locker:Locker no. 134

Once I found my locker,I look at the combination.

_12, 24, 22_.

I spun the dial just as some other people were still snickering behind my back.

I so BADLY wanted to say,"Hey!What website did you all go on today? ?"

But I had 2 reasons why I kept quiet:

1.) I was a nice girl who didn't like to use negative vibes.

2.) I was too sad and humiliated to speak.

I had bio class I grabbed my notebook and hurried down the hallways to hair must have been in my eyes,because I wasn't looking where I was going when,

_BUMP!_

I didin't even bother to look up.I just said,"Oh,I'm so sorry.I...I..."

My voice trailed off as a stared at the guy I bumped into.

He had brown,wavy hair and brown stood and streched out his hand to help me up.

"It's ok."he said in a soft voice."I'm Brandon,by the way."

"I'm,I'm Nikki."I said.

Brandon smiled at me."So,I see your also here for bio?"

"Yes,Yes I am."

"Well,come on in."Brandon gestured inside.

I went in.I stared in awe at the was sooooooo big!

Just then,the teacher came greetings,the teacher started teaching.

(I don't know anything about biology,so I'll make up my own biology)

"The apothesis of this blah blah blah is just the blah blah you blah blah blah,you will get blah blah blah.I will blah blah blah not tolerate NIKKI sleeping in class!

I jumped up.I could hear the entire class laughing.I felt so humiliated!And to amke matters worse,I felt on my cheek what seemed to be dried up drool!ICK!

Luckily,Brandon got my back."Hey,Leave her alone!"he yelled."If she can make mistakes,so can ,I'll bet MOST of you did the same thing on YOUR first day of coming here!"

When class ended,I thanked Brandon for taking my back.

"No prob."he said.

After Brandon saved my butt,my mood started to brighten up.

My days of being a Humiliated-New-Kid-at-Middle-School seemed to start leaving me.


	2. New friends

_STILL Nikki's P.O.V_

At lunch,I sat at table 9.I was about to eat when I heard a familiar voice say,"Mind if I sit?".I looked up,expecting to see Brandon standing he wasn' fact,noone was standing there._"Must be hallucinating..."_I ,two girls I dont know slid into the table with me."Hi",said the one with short hair.

"I'm Chloe."said the girl with a long ponytail.

"I'm Nikki"I said sarcastically.

I dont even know why these girls are talking to me!

They could have just complemented my lip gloss then making fun of would be an expectation.

"We heard about the incident at the hallways"Chloe continued."We thought you could use some friends!"

I could NOT believe my ears!Those 2 girls wanted to be my..friends?

"Dont mind that girl that made fun of you",said Zoey,the other girl."She thinks that just because she's 'popular',that she has the right to be mean to whoever they want!She's as mean and selfish as the other CCPs!"

"Whats the 'CCP'?"my curious self asked.

"This Cool and made up of people who think it matters by how RICH you are for how popular you are!"

"But your SERIOUSLY gonna hate the ringleader of the CCPs!"said Chloe."She's MacKenzie the richest girl AND richest KID in the whole school!"

" !"I said,shocked.

"Yes Way!"Chloe started laughing.

* * *

**HELP!I'm running out of ideas for this fanfic!Could you people plz put in some of YOUR ideas in the reviews?Thanks!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**HTFluver512**


End file.
